gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan 180SX Type X '95
|engine = SR20DET (I4 DOHC) |displacement = 1998 cc |aspiration = Turbo |power = 205 PS (202 BHP) @ 6000 rpm (showroom) 198 PS (195 BHP) @ 6000 rpm (garage) |torque = 28.0 kgm @ 4000 rpm |length = 4540 mm |width = 1690 mm |height = 1290 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |drivetrain = }} The Nissan 180SX Type X '95 is a road car produced by Nissan. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2, as a replacement for the 1994 model before it was overshadowed by its 1996 post-facelift equivalent. Other names This car appears under different names depending on the game region. Colors There are four colors available for this vehicle: * White * Purplish Gray * Super Black * Super Red In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The slinky S13 Silvia didn't just come out as a two-door coupe, a three-door hatchback version known as the 180SX was also produced by Nissan, but, sadly, never went further afield than Japan. Naturally, it shares many of its sister's mechanical components; for example, a suspension made up of independent MacPherson struts at the front and a sophisticated rear multi-link set-up, five-speed manual transmission and a two-litre, double overhead camshaft engine that drove the rear wheels. This car is actually considered to be a decent driver's tool rather than just a variation on the body shape and styling. The 180SX received extensive modifying and tweaking, with its image becoming more and more sporty until 1995, by which time there were three models. All the cars came adorned by revised front and rear spoilers for a more aggressive look and marginal aerodynamic benefits. A basic version, the Type S,Incorrectly stylized as "S-Type" in the game has a normally-aspirated four-potter that kicks out a not inconsiderable 158 BHP and 139 lb/ft of torque. Sportier still, the next one up the range is the 180SX Type RIncorrectly stylized as "R-Type" in the game complete with a turbocharged version of the same engine, which boosts the power up to a ruddy-checked 217 BHP while torque gets beefed up to 202 lb/ft. This same turbocharged engine powers the more luxurious, top-of-the-range Type X,Incorrectly stylized as "X-Type" in the game which also has alloy wheels. The classic sports car layout is to have the engine in the front, with drive going to the rear wheels, the 180SX has just such a layout, endowing the car with a superb balance and also the potential for some grin-inducing tail-out antics. Like its coupe counterpart, the steering and gearchange are fast and accurate. It may not be the hairiest of cars, but it's comparatively light, comparatively powerful, well balanced and, of course, the car has Nissan's reputation for reliabilityMisspelt as "reliabilty" in the game as standard. Acquisition GT2 This car can occasionally be bought at the Nissan Used Cars Dealership for around 10,400 Credits. Trivia *This car is incorrectly listed as a 1996 model in the international versions of Gran Turismo 2. *In early pre-release versions of Gran Turismo 2, this car was named 180SX'94 TypeX. Pictures File:N180nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 -R-Nissan_180SX_Type_X_'95.jpg|A Nissan 180SX Type X '95 with racing modifications applied. Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Initial D Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race